


Say that once more

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Chinny (Cho Chang/Ginny Weasley) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Humour me.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Ginny Weasley
Series: Chinny (Cho Chang/Ginny Weasley) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033746
Kudos: 1





	Say that once more

Our story starts in Ginny and Cho Weasley's house, they're discussing how much more things they've been able to do since their daughter Jia started Hogwarts.

Ginny asked, "What did I tell you, dear?"

Cho said, "That it would be like when we were newly weds before Jia came along."

Ginny smirked. "And, was I right?"

Cho muttered, "Yes, you were right; Gin."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Say that once more, I don't think I quite heard you the first time."

Cho sighed. "You were right."

Ginny replied, "Those three words are almost as sweet as those other ones, almost."

Cho playfully swatted her and smiled slightly. "I love you, that make you happy?"

Ginny grinned. "I love you too."


End file.
